


Winter Awakening

by Winifred_Zachery



Series: Winter Awakening. [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner is a terrible flirt, Bruce Banner is an unapologetic flirt, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes doesn't know what hit him, Bucky Barnes-centric, Captain America is angsting, Come Eating, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medication, Mentions of PTSD, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Snowballing, Therapy, Tony Stark never fails to lighten the mood, ace natasha, and ignoring any movie past that, mentions of chemical castration, sexual awakening, unwanted sexual arousal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winifred_Zachery/pseuds/Winifred_Zachery
Summary: For decades all Bucky knew was the blankness of memory, violence and ice.After the Avengers take him out of Hydra and into their care, he has a chance at normalcy again. But maybe it's a bit more normalcy than he bargained for.Lucky for him the team is there to lend a hand... and maybe a bit more!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my Poly Avengers series! Things are getting serious as Bucky Barnes discovers himself again, his wants and his needs.
> 
> This work was beta'd by Nix3994 (thank you <3) and any mistakes past this point are my own.

For many decades Bucky’s life has consisted of short moments in time. Mission briefs, travelling, hurried meals, assassinations, recalibration, and cryo.

Ever since he’s been taken out of Hydra, normalcy has been something he’s been working towards. Normalcy the way other people experience it, every day without months and months of sleeping in ice in between.

Wake up, take care of personal hygiene, have breakfast, select tasks to be done, eat lunch, go to therapy, train, choose recreational activities, have dinner, go to bed. Every single day.

Ever since the multiple forms of therapy started taking, normalcy has been coming back with a vengeance.

Bucky is hungry again.

It’s not a need to restore his body’s energy levels. It’s a pleasure to choose foods, to actually be allowed to do so. He can get snacks whenever he feels hungry and that happens plenty because of his enhanced metabolism. And he can refuse food that he does not like.

And he enjoys that, enjoys having the choice and eating for pleasure.

The need for sleep comes back.

Back with Hydra his only MOs were Mission or Cryo. He had either been moving or frozen. Now he sleeps. Admittedly, at first he hadn’t slept too well, but it got better. And now, when he’s tired, he can actually choose to have a nap on the sofa in the common room that he pulls up close to the window to enjoy the afternoon sun on his face. He can feel tired and exhausted and well rested.

Bucky feels like he’s finally waking up.

As time goes by his body starts demanding normalcy. Regular sleep, regular meals, taking a time-out when he needs it. And it starts demanding attention.

A lot of attention.

Bucky has no idea how to deal with it.

***

Bruce is the first to notice that there’s something wrong.

It’s probably because he and Bucky started meditating together. He’s been able to show the ex-assassin a few tricks to relax and according to Bucky they’ve been working quite well. But lately the other man has been twitchy, having a hard time to get into the right headspace. More than once he’s broken off his meditation routine to leave the room with a frustrated growl on his lips.

It makes Bruce pay more attention to him when they’re together with the team.

When they’re sitting together at the breakfast table or watching a movie, Bucky will start running a hand through his hair, down his throat, lips cracked open to draw in little pants of air. Once Bucky notices his eyebrows draw together in a frown just before he launches himself out of his chair and towards the nearest exit.

At one occasion they watch Cruel Intentions and Bucky can’t seem to stop fidgeting. He throws them all glowering looks, immediately lowering his eyes when they meet Nat’s inquiring gaze. He doesn’t let go of the decorative pillow in his lap the whole time. He doesn’t join them at the popcorn machine for a break and once they head back into the living room Bucky’s gone.

Where the ex-assassin has started getting regular rest, he now seems to be tired more days than not and Bruce notices his concentration suffering. It seems like Bucky starts spending an unhealthy amount of time in the gym, just going, going, going until exhaustion.

It’s not healthy and he’s this close to confronting the other man and putting a stop to it.

He’s just about made up his mind, ready to leave the experiment he’s been working on in stasis, when the very man he wanted to seek out requests entrance to the lab.

“Let him in, JARVIS,” he tells the AI, wiping away some of the holo-screens.

Bucky has never actually come down to the lab, Tony prefers to do maintenance for his arm upstairs where they’re both more comfortable.

“Over here,” he calls, probably unnecessarily, because he’s sure the ex-assassin could have pinpointed his exact location, even hidden behind holo-screens and huge lab instruments.

He waits for Bucky to come to him, busying himself with rearranging some of the beakers in front of him.

Once the long-haired man has rounded the last machine, Bruce gives him a small smile.

Bucky looks tired, his eyes are red-rimmed like they used to be shortly after they’d brought him in. His hands are twitching. It’s not a reaction the Winter Soldier would have ever allowed and Bruce guesses that this must make it all the more unsettling for Bucky to experience.

“Hey, what can I do for you?” he asks, putting away the last beakers and turning of the gas supply to the bunsen burner. “Tony’s out today, but he can have a look at your arm tomorrow, if you need anything.”

Bucky shakes his head. “I’m not here for that.”

There’s a slight pause in which, Bruce is sure, Bucky contemplates whether he should actually continue, but then he lets his hands drop and straightens his shoulders.

“I need… uh, medication.”

Bruce looks up at him, a small frown playing over his face. “Your prescription ran out?”

Everybody is aware Bucky agreed to treatment with antidepressants and they really seem to be helping. The prescription having run out would explain why Bucky’s been so fidgety of late. But that wouldn’t explain why he came to Bruce to ask for more.

“No, that’s not it,” Bucky sighs, shaking his head. “I mean, I’m still taking the pills, but I don’t need a refill yet.”

“Well, you could always go ask Dr. O’Neill for whatever you need. Or just go to the pharmacy for over-the-counter stuff,” Bruce suggests.

Bucky lowers his head, eyes fixed on something to Bruce’s right, not looking him in the eye. “I can’t. She wouldn’t understand.”

Bruce nods, waiting for the fidgeting man to go on. This must be a delicate matter.

“You could always try explaining,” he finally suggests carefully. Bruce does not want to get involved in Bucky’s therapy with Dr. O’Neill or share unhelpful notions about how the other man should live his life that nobody asked for. He just wants to make sure Bucky’s alright. “I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Bucky’s frustrated growl makes him wish he had, though. He really wants to help but isn’t sure he’s actually doing a good job of it. This is why he never became a psychiatrist, he thinks. 

“No!” There’s vehemence in Bucky’s voice. “I tried. I told her but she said it was only natural and to be expected now that I’m getting better.”

His ice-colored eyes flash up and meet Bruce’s. They’re desperate. “She can’t understand, Bruce!”

Bruce nods. He doesn’t turn away and meets Bucky’s gaze, trying to project calm confidence. “Alright, what do you need?”

“Stilboestrol.”

The name of the chemical brings Bruce up short, but Bucky doesn’t seem to notice, having lowered his gaze again to hide his face behind a curtain of hair.

“Considering your… condition,” Bruce starts, “I presume you’re not suffering from prostate cancer.”

Bucky shakes his head, but no sound leaves his lips that he has pressed together tightly. The palm of his flesh hand rubs up and down his thigh.

Everything starts making sense now. Bucky’s restlessness, the nights he’s probably spent awake, trying to distract himself with all kinds of physical activity - to stave off another kind of physical activity.

Which has probably been suppressed for the past seventy years.

“Chemical castration.”

Another nod and more silence. Hydra must have dosed him with the stuff to keep the Winter Soldier under control. Bruce shudders inwardly at the thought but tries not to let his feelings on the matter show on this face. He can hear a rumble at the back of his conscience. The Hulk is taking offense at people being experimented on without consent. 

“Let me guess. It finally wore off and now the serum won’t let you rest at night.”

Bruce keeps his tone carefully light. He can see why this is a touchy subject for the former assassin, but his therapist is right. It’s certainly a natural thing for a person’s libido to recover, once body and mind start healing. On the other hand, he has been with Steve long enough to know how the serum affects the sex drive of normal men. It’s one of the reasons they started their whole group experiment in the first place.

They were all lucky it worked out so well and what they have now is so much more than just benefits.

And lately they’ve all started talking about Bucky Barnes.

Who is still standing in front of Bruce, head hanging.

“There’s a simple solution.”

***

“I ain’t gon’ hire a whore!”

It just bursts out of him and all that follows for a second is silence. Bucky is actually immediately mortified at the words.

He’s been so uncomfortable ever since his body started demanding attention. The whole mess has left him reeling.

It’s been weeks since he last woke without a hard-on that won’t go away, no matter if he uses cold showers or his own hand. 

Bucky wakes up in the middle of the night. He can’t look at a woman in a short dress without getting short of breath. The movies they’re watching for movie night are pure torture even with the pillow he keeps clutching, hoping none of his teammates will notice his predicament.

He feels sore and tired and frustrated to no end.

It seems like this stupid body is completely out of control, demanding something he hadn’t had time for in over seventy years and it’s shameful and embarrassing and Bucky just wants it to stop.

He still hasn’t meant to throw such crude words around.

Bruce seems totally unfazed, however. The physicist just laughs a little and lifts a hand in a calming gesture. “Not what I was talking about.”

“Well, I ain’t gonna get a date to take care of this neither!” He protests and rubs a hand through his hair.

Yes, he’s huffy, yes, he’s frustrated. And yes, the way Bruce’s eyes seem to linger on him isn’t helping the matter.

Bucky is serious about this. There’s no way he can just go out and pick up a dame or a fella, no matter how much times have changed. Even if that would satisfy his body, a one night stand isn’t what he wants.

Because not just his body started wishing again. His heart did, too.

“I’d probably squash them anyway,” he mutters, darkly.

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. He should have kept his mouth shut and asked Tony’s AI for help or found a black market supplier. Hindsight is still 20/20, he thinks as he watches Bruce’s smile turn mischievous. And isn’t that an interesting look on the normally reserved physicist.

“Lots of people here you’d have a hard time squashing,” Bruce suggests.

He must have misheard. Wait, no, super soldier hearing. And as far as Bucky is aware he’s not dreaming either.

“What, are you offering me a pity fuck?”

Bruce pulls his shoulders up defensively and ducks his head. Bucky mentally kicks himself for letting his mouth run like that. He’s probably hurt the other man’s feeling now when he’s surely just trying to help.

He used to be so smooth once.

But Bruce surprises him. His eyes snap up, fixating Bucky from underneath a curtain of unruly curls and that small smile playing across Bruce’s lips is just maddening.

“Not pity, no.”

Bucky’s thoughts come to an abrupt halt. This can’t be right. Bruce Banner is not flirting with Bucky Barnes.

Bruce Banner has six lovers.

He can’t help himself. He takes a step towards Bruce, trying, testing. The physicist doesn’t move. His flesh hand itches. He takes another step.

Bruce stands his ground.

“And what about the others?”

Bruce’s head comes up, eyes still focused on Bucky. Those slightly parted lips look so inviting.

“They’re in, too.”

Breathing suddenly becomes a lot more difficult. The last step brings him right up against Bruce with only millimeters to spare. And Bruce doesn’t budge.

He keeps looking up at Bucky, unafraid, unflinching, pupils wide and mouth parting around his next breath. Bucky can taste it.

“Think you can squash Thor or Steve? The Hulk?” The doctor’s voice turns husky, challenging. “Believe me, you won’t even be able to think of squashing anyone once Tony’s on top of you.”

“JARVIS, did somebody say my name? I think I heard somebody say my name.”

In a flash Bucky twists away from Bruce and takes a step back to see Tony coming towards them, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Indeed, Sir, your name has come up in conversation just now,” the AI informs his creator obediently.

“Thought so,” Tony nods. “Sorry for interrupting guys, but there’s an angsty Captain America with his panties in a twist pacing my living room floor and that’s not as much fun as it sounds.”

He can’t help but snort at Tony’s declaration because he just knows how un-fun Steve can be when he is anxious. At the moment though, Bucky isn’t sure if he’s the reason his old friend feels the need to pace.

“Aw Tony,” Bruce mock protests, turning toward the engineer. “I was just about to get me a kiss.”

“Talk first, kiss later, big guy,” Tony shrugs but leans over and touches his lips to Bruce’s in a short but tender gesture.

Bucky can’t look away.

Bruce sighs, nodding. His eyes focus on Bucky once more. “You up for that?”

He pauses to actually think about it. What they have together is not just about sex. It’s not even mostly about sex. Natasha for example doesn’t have sex with any of them and yet she is a part of this big group hug of a relationship just like any of the fellas.

What the Avengers have is about friendship and trust and feeling. It could be messy but isn’t. And they’ve basically invited Bucky in.

Is he ready for that? No. But he wants to be.

His nod brings a big smile to Tony’s face and the engineer lets go of Bruce’s hand to head towards the door.

“Alright, let’s go save Captain America from heartache. It counts as a good deed, doesn’t it? I’m serving my country here!”

Bucky can’t help the small laugh escaping him as he and Bruce fall into step behind Tony.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky has expected any number of people to be there when he enters the shared living room, but there’s only Steve.

Like Tony said the blond is pacing the wall of windows overlooking New York, but he stops the moment Bucky steps inside, eyes wide and expression soft.

“Tony said you’d gone to see Bruce,” Steve begins. “I was worried about you. You haven’t been yourself lately.”

Bucky nods, not sure if he can risk stepping any closer. It’s certainly not a good idea. Not the way he’s been feeling lately.

In a way it would have been easier to have the others here as well because Steve and he, they have history and there’s nobody standing in between them right now.

Like this there’s nobody there to remind him that Steve doesn’t belong to Bucky. Just the same as he’d almost forgotten with Bruce.

“Don’t worry, I have no idea what you actually talked about with him but Tony pulled up this little feed, just to make sure you were alright, and you two were so close…” his voice trails off and Bucky’s head jerks up.

He’s not actually sure what he’s seeing on Steve’s face. He expects jealousy because he’s been this close to molesting his best friend’s lover. All because his stupid serum-enhanced body can’t take no for an answer.

Looks like his heart can’t either.

“I should go.” The sentence comes out hoarse and with more conviction than he’d thought he could muster.

“No!” He can watch Steve’s face crumple. “Buck, no, why don’t you give us a chance?”

“Why?” All the frustration he has accumulated inside of him suddenly bursts forth and the only outlet he can grasp at is anger. Better than the alternative, Bucky hopes. “Stevie, goddamnit, I nearly jumped your lover because I can’t hold myself back anymore around all of you! Did you miss that part?” His hand clenches at his side, itching for something he cannot name.

“Of course not,” the other man starts, hands coming up in a calming gesture.

“You know what I asked him for, Stevie? You wanna know? I asked him for drugs to keep that godforsaken libido in check that’s been burning me alive!”

Bucky is now nearly shouting, head turning, hair flying into his eyes, hands balled into fists, but he stays rooted to the spot.

Because once he lets himself go he’s not sure what’s gonna happen. Right now, as he watches Seve’s expression soften with concern and tenderness, he wants nothing more than to walk over there and take that face into his hands and kiss his best friend to finally finish what they started so long ago. And then he wants to kiss every single one of the man’s lovers starting with Bruce, shy, reserved Bruce who can flirt so damn enticingly when he wants to.

His resolve is starting to crumble.

“I wanted to see him help you,” Steve says quietly, firmly. “I wanted him to kiss you and make everything better.”

Bucky forgets how to breathe. He must have misheard. Again. Despite superior hearing, despite seeing Steve’s lips move, he must have misunderstood.

He thinks his mouth is actually hanging open in shock and Steve isn’t even done yet, because he comes towards Bucky, reducing the distance between them from light years to zero. “And then I wanted to go down there and do it myself.”

The anger bleeds out of him in a rush of breath and leaves behind only longing.

Here he stands, a ruthless killer, a weapon, a broken man, and yet this beacon for all that is good and light in the world is offering up himself to feed the fire that he can feel burning within.

“I want to help you and so do the other guys,” Steve presses on. “And if that is all you need from us then we will be content but if not…”

He pauses, draws in a breath and lifts his hand. “If not, then we will offer you all we have to give.”

The hand sliding across the back of Bucky’s neck is so awfully familiar and the forehead suddenly pressed against his makes memories rise up behind his eyelids. How many times have they embraced like this, two brothers seeking a moment of brief reassurance before battle, consolation after.

Bucky exhales, breath shaky, and after a few seconds his hand mirrors Steve’s, gripping him with all the strength that he possesses. He knows Steve will not break in his grip. The touch is still as calming as it was so many decades ago.

“Buck,”

Their lips meet, desperate, and it’s like floodgates have been opened, releasing all the frustration and longing Bucky has been fighting for so long. He just hopes there will be some pieces of him left once the torrent has passed over him.

Steve’s arm wraps around his neck, the other at his waist, pulling him closer, lips caressing and demanding against Bucky’s, making him gasp. It feels as necessary as breathing.

There’s another hand on his shoulder and it is okay because he knows it’s Bruce come to help and Tony’s probably watching from a small distance and he feels - not like he is breaking apart but coming together, finally.

Again and again he touches his lips to Steve’s, wanting more, demanding everything and he’s not sure he will be able to stop himself. But maybe he’s got help for that too.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay.”

Bruce’s voice is so close and Bucky can feel his warmth against their sides.

Steve releases his lips with a sigh that sounds a bit like a sob, head turning sideways to look towards his lover, but never letting go of Bucky. The small circles his friend’s thumb draws against Bucky’s hairline make him shudder almost violently.

When he looks up again Steve’s eyes are glistening but there’s a smile on his lips. Bucky wants to taste that smile.

“You do seem to be on a bit of a hair trigger,” the blond laughs awkwardly and looks downward to where, to Bucky’s utter mortification, his hard-on presses right against Steve’s hip.

It makes him laugh too, despite the embarrassment and Bruce as well. Arousal is humming all through his body, pooling where Steve’s skin meets his own and where Bruce’s hand rests against his flesh shoulder, but it doesn’t feel as uncontrollable as it did before.

“It’s been seventy years, Stevie,” he gives back, letting his voice drop.

And isn’t that nice, feeling Captain America shiver against him with want. Bucky decides he wants to taste that delectable mouth again.

So he does, delving deep, caressing the crack between Steve’s lips till he meets his tongue.

“Seventy years,” he hears Tony exclaim with mock-horror behind him. “That’s just criminal.”

“Yeah, Tony, and he even survived,” Bruce teases the engineer and lets his hand fall from Bucky’s shoulder. “Come on, let those two have their reunion.”

That wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. It takes him less than a split second to react. One hand shoots out, gripping Bruce’s just before he’s out of reach. Steve’s mouth separates from his with a filthy-wet sound that turns him on even more.

The physicist stares at Bucky’s hand, startled, before his eyes rise to meet Bucky’s gaze. Slowly, slowly, he pulls the other man close, giving him ample opportunity to pull back, until he can tip his head just enough to graze kiss-slicked lips against Bruce’s.

A hungry noise escapes the other man and suddenly he is kissing Bucky back, hard and messy. Bucky loves it, loves that he can still taste Steve’s mouth in their kiss, loves the combination of them both.

Bruce’s kiss is so different from Steve’s. His friend’s kisses taste familiar, warm and safe. Bruce’s is hungry and fierce and Bucky can’t help but want to take control of it, so he does. The moment their tongues meet a low groan escapes Bruce’s throat that fans the embers within him into a burning flame.

It doesn’t matter that Steve still has his arm around Bucky, there’s nothing he could do to hold him back now, and it’s not not like he’s actually trying. He just keeps touching Bucky, watching him kiss another man with attentive eyes.

“Isn’t that an awfully pretty sight, Cap,” Tony murmurs, closer now, and Bucky’s head snaps up from where he was leaning over Bruce, their lips parting, attention zeroing in on the playboy.

Tony is watching Bucky kissing his lovers with heated eyes and is clearly not unaffected by the sight, if the growing bulge in his pants is any indication.

Bucky knows they should talk, that this probably isn’t what he’s supposed to be doing, stalking across the room towards Tony as if he is prey. But it’s too late now, the Winter Soldier has tasted blood and he wants more.

He will not be denied any longer.

The other man doesn’t move when Bucky approaches, doesn’t back away when he’s close enough to touch. He meets him halfway when pulled in for a kiss, a taste, feeding his hunger.

Hands bury in Bucky’s hair, pulling at the strands and making him shiver. Oh god, that feels fine, it actually makes him a bit weak in the knees.

Dimly he registers wet noises coming from across the room, which must be Bruce and Steve kissing, and he needs to see that, needs to see how hot those two look together, but at the same time he doesn’t want to let go of Tony’s mouth that feels like fire under his own.

The groan Tony feeds him when Bucky runs his hands down his back to squeeze the firm ass is pure sex. What’s also nice is the sudden pressure against his crotch when Tony moves forward.

Up until now he’s been silent but the pressure is right where he craves it and he feels ready to shoot without even getting naked first.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he is sure, there are some rules on how to woo a person and get them into bed with sweet-talk and encouraging touches, knows that he’s doing this all wrong. But it’s been so long and he just can’t remember anything but the body against his and two more waiting across the room and he wants them all, now, naked. Tony doesn’t seem to mind and just keeps pushing, rubbing his thigh right against the place Bucky needs him to.

He rips his mouth from Tony’s, panting. It just feels so good and warm and he can’t help the wave of pleasure rolling through him, drowning him until it spills over.

As he stills, a deep moan escapes his mouth at the first taste of relief he’s experienced in a long time. Tony stops moving too, hands still twisted in Bucky’s hair but no longer pulling, no longer demanding, at least for the moment. With a groan, Bucky buries his face in Tony’s neck.

“Oh god,” he murmurs, once his senses start coming back online. “Sorry, I’m… this wasn’t…”

“Maybe we can all actually make it to a bedroom now,” Tony quips, a teasing smile tugging at the corner of his kiss-swollen lips.

Bucky grins, grateful for the playboy’s infallible sense of humor that always somehow manages to lighten the mood. This must be Tony’s true super power, he thinks. 

He nods, the other man’s goatee brushing across the sensitive skin just below Bucky’s ear. Oh, that feels brilliant and he isn’t actually embarrassed to feel that he’s still fully hard even after his first climax.

“You up for that, Buck?” Steve, of course, is the one to ask. Damn punk, he’ll never learn not to worry.

He lets go of Tony and turns toward where Steve and Bruce are standing. Bucky looks down at where a wet spot is spreading across the jean fabric and where his cock is still pushing demandingly against the confines of his pants, then looks back up, eyes flashing.

“Believe me, punk, I’m up.”

This time it’s Tony who bursts out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the kisses for Bucky!
> 
> How about you visit me on [tumblr](http://harvestingstorm.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We're at the smut part, finally! Can you imagine the length of Bucky's dry spell? Well, it's over now!
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the lovely [roe-sesandthorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandthorns28/pseuds/roseandthorns28)

They end up in Tony’s bedroom which is actually designed more like a lounge. Instead of a real bed, the bedroom has a whole area of sunken floor that’s covered with what looks like a giant mattress. Scattered around that are mountains of pillows of varying shapes and sizes. Bucky thinks it’s amusing that they are actually made to look like rocks.

He is also fascinated by the fact that one side of the bed is actually bordering against the room’s glass wall, providing a perfect view across the city.

In one corner of the room there’s even a sunken tub that looks big enough for five people and he imagines with a bit of creative seating it’ll fit eight grown men without difficulties.

In other words, the room is a hedonist’s dream and totally deserving of the name Stark.

Tony turns around, eyes shining, the little creases around his eyes crinkling.

“This, my frozen friend,” he intones before making a dramatic pause.

“Don’t say it, Tony!” Steve protests, pointing at the engineer where he is spreading his arms to show off the room.

“-is where the magic happens!”

His declaration earns groans and laughter and that, in turn, makes one of the mounds of pillows and blankets on the bed move.

“Guys, trying to sleep here,” a raspy voice chides them, making Tony turn around with a confused sound.

“Oh god, sorry, Sam!” Steve exclaims, once he recognizes the sleepy voice. “I forgot you were here. We’ll let you sleep.”

“I’m sure sleep will be the last thing on his mind when you tell him that we’re here on a very important mission!” Tony protests, already stepping onto the mattress and going down on his knees.

Bucky can’t help staring at the man’s backside. His mouth goes a little dry.

Further back on the mattress Sam peels off some more layers of blankets until he’s able to sit up properly and look around. Once his eyes fall on Bucky, a pleased grin spreads over his features.

“So that’s how it is, Steve?” he asks and Steve just gives an embarrassed laugh from behind Bucky, clearly unable to think of a suitable comeback right now.

Bucky turns to throw his friend a glance and is fascinated by the slight tint of red coloring the blond’s fair skin.

“You know, he’s been lusting for your since before we brought you in, right?”

That’s an interesting bit of information and Bucky watches Steve blush a bit more. How enticing.

“Can you blame me?” Steve finally gives back, pointedly not looking at Bucky.

Sam’s eyes, however, snap over to Bucky immediately, wandering up and down the length of him. Bucky’s own eyes stay fixed to where the blanket has slipped to reveal Sam’s naked chest. His mind can’t help wondering whether he’s got anything on underneath.

“Can’t say I do,” Sam replies, licking is lips and Bucky isn’t sure how he’s supposed to hold back any longer with all those stimulating visuals he’s suddenly confronted with. It feels like he hasn’t already come, the fire inside him licking higher with each breath he takes.

He bites his lips, closes his eyes, because he’s this close to lose his shit and losing control feels very unsettling.

The sudden steady pressure on his shoulder is reassuring.

“We can take this to my room, if that’s more comfortable for you,” Steve murmurs close to his ear.

Bucky doesn’t know what to say. He wants to. He wants to go with Steve where it’ll just be the two of them and Bucky can freak out in peace, but at the same time he wants to follow Tony who is still shaking that delectable ass at him, he wants to pull Bruce closer and explore the trail of chest hair into his shirt, he wants to lick a path across Sam’s chest and gee, he hasn’t even kissed the guy yet!

“Or,” Tony pipes up from the bed, “you could both get comfortable on the bed and watch while I suck Bruce’s brains out through his dick and then decide if you want to join in.”

Next to him Bruce makes a hoarse groan and Bucky really can’t blame him.

On the bed Tony crooks a finger in Bruce’s direction and the physicist doesn’t hesitate to join both Tony and Sam in the middle of the bed.

Bucky watches as Tony pulls a crawling Bruce closer and their mouths meet in a kiss that speaks of familiarity and comfort.

Bucky watches as Tony’s hands start to wander across Bruce’s shoulders and chest, starting work on his shirt while Sam is watching with interest.

Bucky watches Bruce melt against the mattress once Tony’s fingers find his nipples.

At first he doesn’t notice the groan escaping his throat until Sam looks up at him with a sharp gaze.

“At least sit down before you fall down,” he advises and Bucky doesn’t need to be asked twice. He stumbles forward until he is on his knees on the mattress, eyes fixed to the scene before him.

Tony is running a hand up and down through Bruce’s chest hair while the second one is deftly working on his fly. It doesn’t look like an easy task, stretched as the cloth is across Bruce’s cock, but Tony is incredibly handsy and gets all the buttons undone in record time.

The physicist sighs in relief when Tony finally manages to wiggle a hand inside.

“You forgot your underwear.”

That startles a breathless laugh out of Bruce. “You say that every time.”

“Your own fault, Tony gives back with a grin that promises sin.

Bruce huffs. “Better stop or one of these days you’ll be sorely disappointed when you can’t get to the goods right away.”

Their banter is breathtaking and intimate and Bucky is this close to breaking apart, torn between arousal and longing. He slides sideways, hands wrapped in the bedsheets, eyes never wavering from the beautiful pair.

“Easy, Buck.”

Bucky feels the mattress dip beside him and then Steve is against his side, running a hand down his flesh arm, like a rock during a storm, anchoring him in the moment.

It takes him a second to realize he’s got the sheets in a death grip and abruptly releases them with a small yelp. Steve beside him just laughs quietly.

“Don’t worry, Tony designed the fabric.”

Before Bucky has the chance to even ask, Tony looks up from where he is busy nosing at Bruce’s stomach to fix his sharp gaze on them.

“You super soldiers can be a bit hard on the sheets and while I am filthy rich and didn’t mind ordering replacements all the time, I’ve had enough of Steve, Nat and Clint arguing about what color sheets to get this time.”

Bruce groans just as Tony turns his attention back towards the half naked man and huffs in protest. “You’re just mad they didn’t let you order red and gold!”

Bucky turns towards Steve with a grin. “They always like that in bed?”

The fond smile on Steve’s lips speaks volumes.

After that Tony doesn’t say much, mostly because he’s managed to get Bruce’s pants all the way off and is busy licking the other man’s cock like an ice cream cone. The noises both men make are incredible, though.

Once Tony gets going, his lips on Bruce’s hard flesh suck and release, making a filthy wet sound each time that he seems to enjoy just as much as the sensation of sucking itself.

In no time at all he has Bruce panting, begging for more without words, because at that point he is already beyond rational speech. That doesn’t improve once Tony really gets going, sliding his lips right down to the base of his cock, nosing at the soft brown curls there.

Bucky thoroughly enjoys the show they’re giving him. It’s hot as hell and he knows none of the reactions Bruce shows are fake. The soft groans and breathy shouts are gorgeous and Bucky’s hyper sensitive nose can even smell them, Bruce’s hot sweat and Tony’s burning arousal, and he drinks all the sensations in like good wine.

“This is better than porn,” he murmurs, not even realizing he said it until Steve groans beside him.

At that point Bucky decides to hell with it and leans over, catching Steve’s mouth with his own. He might as well try this whole thing on for size like his body has been demanding and oh, doesn’t Steve’s tongue running across the seam of his lips make his hard-on throb.

It doesn’t take long for them to lower themselves to the mattress, Bucky following Steve down, because the blond just seems to have lost all his strength. Bucky isn’t overly concerned until Steve suddenly feeds him a quiet sob and then Sam is there, pressing his lips to Steve’s temple, making soothing noises.

He’s not sure what’s going on and tries to pull back because he would never hurt Steve for the world, but Steve’s firm hand on the back of his neck keeps him where he is, as he feeds on Bucky’s lips with hunger and desperation.

“It’s just been too long,” he finally murmurs, once they break apart, sounding a bit embarrassed, and Bucky knows exactly what he means.

He takes a deep breath. “Yeah.”

It’s all they say for a while as Sam helps first Steve and then Bucky out of their shirts and lets them enjoy each other’s touches.

Bucky feels a bit bad about not really including Sam and Steve is already pulling away, looking at Sam, contrite. Tony has other ideas, though. He leaves Bruce lying on the bed with a satisfied little smile to come crawling towards them.

“Ah ah, Cap, hands off, this one is mine! You already got yours full.”

Steve looks up at him, startled, then down at where he is currently gripping Bucky’s ass cheeks. Finally he nods, giving Tony a mischievous smile. “Can’t argue with that.”

He still leans over to give Sam a deep kiss, before Tony drags the man down to the mattress.

“Is it weird that I don’t find it strange to see you kissing other men?” Bucky asks the blond, once Steve has turned back to him.

“A little maybe,” Steve replies. “You always were the jealous sort.”

Bucky laughs, voice a little hoarse with arousal. “True. But seriously, watching you all kiss is seriously hot.”

“Hotter than kissing me yourself?” Steve gives back and Bucky can’t believe shy little Stevie Rogers is actually throwing him a flirty look from underneath his eyelashes.

A split second later finds Steve flat on his back with Bucky on top of him, pressing their naked chests together.

All of a sudden the burning urgency is back, setting Bucky on fire from the inside. His thigh slides between Steve’s and the hardness he feels pressing against him is utterly gratifying.

And he can’t help rutting against Steve’s thigh in return, all hard muscle and warm skin. The pants still separating them are irritating, he wants more skin, needs more skin, so Bucky rises up to grasp Steve’s sweatpants to tear them right off him with a satisfying sound.

That in turn startles a moan out of Steve, who starts frantically pulling on Bucky’s pants with little success because Bucky is wearing tight denim and the angle is all wrong even for the super soldier to apply enough force.

“Button, Steve, goddamnit, you gotta open the fuckin’ button!” He can’t help growling, he feels so desperate right now to get them both naked and touching. With a push he rolls off his friend to pull at the annoying piece of clothing himself while next to him Steve kicks off the destroyed pant legs, hands already wandering across Bucky’s bicep and his chest and generally driving him crazy.

“If you don’t stop that, punk, I won’t be held responsible for what happens,” he growls, finally getting the buttons undone and the fabric halfway down his thighs.

Steve, of course, doesn’t always listen as well as he should and pushes a hand between Bucky’s legs, stroking across the bulge in Bucky’s cotton boxers with an appreciative growl.

Bucky is quite serious, though, because all the desperate lust coursing through his veins is leaving him rock hard, breathless and this close to losing his shit. He’d meant it when he’d told Bruce how out of control he felt, how likely he was to hurt somebody with the need that is so much bigger than him.

He is on Steve again instantly, the other man losing his breath to a moan. His head tells Bucky he needs to slow down, needs to stop before somebody gets hurt. But his body is screaming at him to keep going, to take what’s his and to demand it all.

One hand wrapped around Steve’s arm, holding him down, the other gripping his ass, he ruts against his friend, his lover, enjoying the slide of skin against skin, the way Steve’s hardness burns against his thigh, craving the rough feel of a firm stomach against Bucky’s cock.

Fuck, he needs, he is burning alive, he can’t stop! His grip on Steve tightens, this is just like fighting, frantic, urgent, possessive.

He needs to stop and he can’t.

But Steve doesn’t break underneath him. The soft groans falling from his lips speak of pleasure, not pain and for a moment Bucky is confused until his brain is sending the correct signals again, fucking not fighting, pleasure instead of pain.

With a gasp he lifts his head and it’s like breaking the water’s surface and being able to breathe again. Their lips find each other, tongues tangling, both giving as good as they are getting. The kiss is all softness in contrast to their bodies gripping tightly, thrusting relentlessly, and Bucky is so high with the pleasure that his orgasm crashing over him catches him completely by surprise. All he can do is cling to Steve who is also shaking through his own release, not letting go, clutching their bodies together desperately.

“Oh fuck.” The groan escaping him is breathless and rough and Bucky notices it makes Steve shudder beneath him. That’s interesting, but right now he’s too busy dealing with the pleasure coursing through his body to pay closer attention.

He leans his forehead against Steve’s shoulder, rests his hands against the other man’s hips and tries to catch his breath. His skin still tingles like crazy everywhere they touch 

His hand is still on Steve’s ass and he gives the firm muscle a proper squeeze, drawing a gasp and wiggle from Steve in the process.

Their bodies rub together, everything slick from the first orgasm they spilled between them, and it feels so good and oh god, he is still hard!

This isn’t new, it’s what’s been torturing Bucky for weeks now, that his body is insatiable, demanding more and more and release is just never enough.

For a moment he is this close to panicking, until he notices Steve’s breathing starting to pick up again and his cock getting hard next to Bucky’s own.

As the tension flows out of his shoulders, he can’t help it. He moans.

“Oh god, that’s hot.”

Bucky looks up to see Tony crawling towards them, eyes hungry and focussing on both him and Steve in turn.

Below him, Steve chuckles once he discovers Tony heading towards them and crooks a finger to beckon him closer.

The engineer is naked from the waist down but still wearing a tank top, a state that Bucky plans on rectifying as soon as possible, because what he can see from here, Tony’s chest is well defined and Bucky has the sudden urge to lick him all over.

He rolls half off Steve, watching as Tony crawls over the blond, letting himself be pulled down into a quick and dirty kiss, before turning towards Bucky.

Again, Bucky feels the vibrations of Steve’s laughter against him, but he can’t help the eagerness with which he pulls the dark-haired billionaire close to get another taste of him. Their second kiss is just as fulfilling as the first, long caresses of tongue against tongue, Tony’s mouth opening to him beautifully. The little sounds he makes are fanning the flames inside him.

Soon Bucky’s hand starts to wander, across Steve’s chest and up Tony’s sides, then down to pull at the hem of the annoying piece of clothing.

Tony suddenly feeds a little noise of distress into Bucky’s mouth and Bucky pulls back immediately.

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay,” Steve soothes and Bucky isn’t sure who exactly he is trying to calm.

“Sorry, sorry, did I do something wrong?” Bucky murmurs, his lust-fogged brain still trying to catch up with what’s happening.

“Nothing, not a big deal,” Tony is quick to assure him, already pulling him closer. “I just like to keep my shirt on, nothing to worry about.”

The last words are spoken against his lips and Bucky is already kissing the other man back, hand hovering over Tony’s back.

He’s not sure what’s going on but he can respect the man’s boundaries.

“You can touch,” Bruce instructs from somewhere behind Tony and Bucky doesn’t need to be told twice. The firm muscle of Tony’s back arm feels amazing under his palm and he loves the way the engineer’s breath hitches a little into the kiss, when he buries his fingers into his messy hair.

Tony feels like strength and heat and Bucky wants more. Before he can push against Tony’s shoulder to roll him over, the engineer takes matters into his own hands and shoves Bucky’s metal arm out from under him to land him on his back beside Steve.

They break apart with a gasp and Tony runs an appreciative gaze up and down Bucky’s torso.

“Hmmm, nice.”

He’s actually a bit embarrassed because his stomach is still covered in his and Steve’s come, but Tony just licks his lips and leans forward to run his mouth across Bucky’s abs.

The sensation of a hot tongue running across his sensitive skin makes him twitch.

“Oh god, that’s so filthy,” Bruce admits and the way he sounds makes Bucky think the physicist loves filthy.

Beside him Steve chuckles again and makes room for Bruce to lie down while Tony starts climbing over Bucky and rubbing his hard-on enticingly against Bucky’s own. It’s a nice feeling and he wants to keep it where it is, so he wraps his metal arm around Tony making him gasp. Pleased, he pushes the engineer’s thighs apart with one of his own, until he is pressed right up against that hot, pulsing cock.

But Tony is having none of it. With a deft move, he swings his leg and rolls off Bucky. “Uh, I don’t think so,” he laughs and Bucky’s eyebrow rises questioningly. He’s never taken Tony Stark to be pushy in bed.

Tony laughs. “Don’t pout, sunshine, but once this is over for me it’s over. I’m not young and serumed-up like you and the big lug over there and I’d like to have some more fun first.”

He completely ignores Bucky’s protest at the notion of the Winter Soldier actually pouting, but dives right down, until he is faced with Bucky’s own cock, still hard and demanding between his legs.

And doesn’t Tony’s breath against his heated flesh feel amazing. He pushes up on one arm again to take in every detail of the dark-haired man between his legs and has to bite his lip to muffle the moan that wants to escape him.

Tony’s eyes are dilated, fixed on Bucky’s cock that’s still smeared with come like it’s a meal and he is a man starving. His breath is coming faster now, pulse picking up.

“He’s got no idea what he’s in for, does he,” Sam asks from somewhere to his left and Steve, the asshole just chuckles.

Bucky doesn’t know what they’re talking about, but he soon realizes what they meant when Tony opens his mouth to touch the tip of his tongue against Bucky’s glans to lick it with a sexy swirl. 

The first taste makes Tony moan like this is the best thing he’s ever tasted and the sound goes right to Bucky’s balls.

His hips thrust up of their own volition. Bucky Barnes is a strong man but he can’t resist the feel of Tony Stark’s mouth on him.

Tony chuckles softly, throwing Bucky a teasing glance from below lowered eyelashes, before he goes to work in earnest.

He slowly licks up the underside of Bucky’s cock and flicks the tip of his tongue across the head. Teasing kisses are placed all over him that make him want to scream with the need for more.

And of course Tony gives it. After a few more teasing nibbles to the top of the head, the dark-haired man opens his mouth and draws him in, tip to root, in a single stroke.

Bucky does shout then, hands gripping the bed sheets, hips thrusting up until Tony’s goatee brushes against his tight balls, and oh god doesn’t that slight rasp feel amazing!

As soon as he’s bottomed out, Tony already draws back, slowly caressing his flesh with a wicked tongue all the way up. All that remains are wet lips lightly resting against his tip.

“Tony, you tease!”

Bucky looks up from where he was staring at Tony’s lips to see Bruce leaning toward the other man.

Bucky can feel the lips on his cock twitch, before Tony looks up at Bruce with a wicked grin.

“Wanna share?”

Bruce groans, shaking his head in desperation, but there’s an answering spark glinting in his eyes.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

And if Bucky has been sure before that he’s died and found paradise, he’s suddenly sure that paradise can’t be as good as those two incredibly hot guys going down on him at the same time.

Two wet, sinful mouths are sucking up and down his aching shaft, nipping at the tip, wrapping tongues around the root or swallowing him down just to withdraw again immediately.

He starts to pant, a part of his brain insisting that his pulse is too high, but he quickly pushes the thought aside. His hips buck up of their own volition, making both men going down on him laugh and withdraw their lips.

The two men briefly touch their lips together, before leaning down, tongues touching, so they can share open-mouthed kisses around the tip of his cock.

Bucky spreads his legs, feet flat on the mattress, to give his lovers room to work and it doesn’t take long until he can’t stand the teasing any more. His hands leave the bunched sheets to bury themselves in silky hair, one head curly, the other tousled, hips lifting up frantically to demand more, deeper, now. One of them, he thinks it’s Tony, rises up and swallows him back down to the root.

His breath is coming in short pants and he’s sure he’s never had better before, this feels just so amazing.

Bucky isn’t sure how he’s supposed to stay still when all he wants is to thrust up, thrust into one of those warm mouths that are torturing him so skillfully. He knows it’s very likely bad form to make your lover choke on your dick without prior negotiations but his body seems to have a mind of his own and Bucky releases a sound of distress, hands moving to push Tony away because he’d never forgive himself for hurting the other man.

“Ssssh, relax,” Steve whispers and wraps an arm across his hips and suddenly the panic is starting to rise.

This is too close to being restrained and he’s just waiting for rough hands to hold him down, but that’s not what’s happening. 

There are hands, gently stroking across his skin, his chest, his abs. They’re not holding him, instead caressing, loving on every inch of his skin they can reach. This is good, he can stand this and Tony’s mouth is giving him exactly what he wants, hot wetness and suction and smooth strokes up and down his aching cock.

His heartbeat is still beating frantically, he can hear the blood, what’s left of it, rushing in his ears, and finally he allows himself to relax fully against the bed again and open his eyes.

The sight that greets Bucky is exquisite. Two sets of hands are tracing paths across his skin, one dark, one light, contrasting beautifully with the flush of arousal across his stomach. and Tony’s dark head bobs up and down, red lips stretched obscenely around him and eyes closed in concentration.

In the end what does him in is Bruce leaning down to trace the bit of skin where Tony’s lips split apart around him. The little bit of extra sensation, the hunger in Bruce’s eyes throw him over the edge and he comes without any warning, still buried to the hilt in Tony’s throat.

The playboy doesn’t pull back, doesn’t even wince and just swallows him down with a hungry half-moan and keeps going, drawing out every bit of come Bucky has to offer.

When he finally pulls back it is with a pleased grin, lips puffy and shiny with wetness.

“Mean, you promised to share,” Bruce protests, lifting his head from between his legs, eyes zeroing in on Tony’s lips.

The other man just grins, lips breaking apart to show a hint of pearly white liquid, before he pulls Bruce’s head closed by a handful of hair to offer a kiss.

And what a kiss it is, open-mouthed and ravenous and Bucky can see their tongues intermingle, Bruce closing his eyes and licking into Tony’s mouth hungrily, sharing - oh god - sharing Bucky’s come between them.

Bucky can’t do anything but gasp for breath and stare.

His cock doesn’t even soften a little bit.

A chuckle against his ear draws his attention. “Man, you’re something else,” Sam murmurs against his neck. “Kinda reminds me of Steve’s refractory period before we got this whole thing going between us.”

That draws a warm laugh from the big blond by his side. “Refractory period? Bucky doesn’t even have one, never did.” The sparkle in his eyes is teasing.

“Why do I feel like there’s a story behind that?” Tony asks, head popping up on Bucky’s left.

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More naughty things on my [tumblr](http://harvestingstorm.tumblr.com/) !

**Author's Note:**

> I'll kiss your comments good night!
> 
> If you enjoyed this little piece of fic, come visit me on [tumblr](http://harvestingstorm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
